Crazy Sunshine
by KristineNote
Summary: Hiatus. Based in JLU universe. OCs involved. Flash meets a super fast thief in his city. When he lets her get away will things turn out for better or for worse? Eventual Superman/OC.
1. Introducing the Green Speedster

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.

**Chapter One: Introducing the Green Speedster **

The music was low and humming, rocking the roof under his feet. Usually he didn't like standing on rooftops like Bats but today he felt like staring at the clouds. Bats, sitting next to a gargoyle in Gotham. Hah. His hips swayed slightly, unable to not notice the beat. A fast beat, not nearly fast enough, but kept his heart calmer than usual.

The wind suddenly picked up and he glanced down at the street below him. Everything except one person slowed down, as his eyes adjusted to the person going at super speed. Faster than Superman but not nearly as fast as the fastest man alive. He ran down the side of the building and chased after the person, the green speedster.

He quickly caught up, running backwards. It's a she, he realized. Large doe eyes caught him and she frowned, speeding up and taking a sharp left down an alleyway, the garbage on the street flying backwards in her haste. He trotted behind her, grinning. Another speedster. Small build, petite, wearing a green sweatshirt over tight black jeans and goofy looking green sneakers. Two swords on her back in an X fashion. Her hair is up in a high pony tail though the color is plain dark brown. He thinks her colors match a tree.

"So, why you running?" He asked, running beside her. She glared at him, his words almost unheard. All she could hear was the wind blowing past her ears. He then noticed she was clutching a stone statue to her chest. About five inches tall and three inches thick. Suddenly the mysterious speedster jumped up, jumping from building to building with the skill of a circus freak.

Collapsing on the ground, hiding on some roof, the green speedster tried to catch her breath. Acceleration was a new power to her and made her feet and lungs swore. Central City; The Flash's city. Of course she had to run into him.

"So, why are you running?" Flash asked, appearing beside her with a gust of wind. Glaring up at him, she forced herself back onto her feet without stumbling. "Hey, isn't that...museum property. You're a thief." He grinned. A speedster super villain; great way to start the day.

"You look happy about that," she replied, smirking and then ran off at super speed, running down the side of the building and then onto a busy street, weaving through cars that were heading towards her. Flash was following her in a split mili-second. He could go faster, sure, but he was at his semi-max speed and this was fun.

They raced through the streets of Central, her pushing her limits, him grinning madly. They circled the city thrice and had gone through the complicated twists and turns of the city twice. Before she finally collapsed, on her knees, gripping her sides, laughing joyously. Not an evil laugh or menacing laugh. A light, happy laugh. "Guess you won," she gasped, perspiration lightly damping her bangs to her face.

"Tired already?" he asked. It had only been six minutes. He was still grinning, the thrill of a high speed chase given a new meaning.

"Not used to it, like you are," she muttered, glancing at her watch on the inside of her wrist. He raised his eyebrows at the easy confession; she couldn't tell behind the mask. "Sorry, but my ride's here," she didn't sound sorry. And when a black hole suddenly opened up underneath and she fell in, he stood there gawking.


	2. Brawl

**Chapter Two: Brawl**

"So you let her get away," Green Lantern smirked.

"Yeah, yeah," Flash shrugged.

"Those statues are a set. There's one in Gotham," Batman said suddenly, looking up from his large computer. It wasn't his, it was the League's. Though no one dared touch it besides Batman and maybe J'onn; when he was feeling brave. "And another in New York."

"I'll cover New York," Flash volunteered. It wasn't that he hated Gotham; it was just a creepy place. And plus New York is huge; plenty of space to race in.

"Shayera, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, you go with Flash. Batman, J'onn, and I will take Gotham." Superman said, taking charge.

"Are all founders needed for such a mission?" Wonder Woman asked.

"If someone with the same powers as a founder are running around stealing things, I think it takes top priority." Superman stated.

* * *

The museum was quiet. Superman wasn't used to just sitting and waiting like Batman was. He wondered how Flash and the others were doing in New York; thinking about how Flash had to stalk quietly in a dark corner made him want to laugh. But he didn't because he was on a mission.

Suddenly a figure in black appeared. Could it be the Green Speedster that Flash was talking about? No, Superman realized a little too late, it was The Shade. He jumped to his feet. "Shade! You're-" A gun was fired but the bullet was smashed when it hit Superman. He looked to his left seeing Copperhead with a gun. Well, he stepped up a bit. Superman disarmed Copperhead in a second.

A fight broke out when Grundy and Bizzaro appeared. Superman had his hands full with them while Batman was dealing with The Shade. J'onn was contacting the Watchtower to get the other founders here, after taking care of Volcana.

Soon enough the fight made it's way to the street. The Flash arrived first on the scene. "Wow, quite a brawl," he said to himself. He joined in the fight, running around Grundy in an attempt to confuse him. It didn't work out so well.

Shade started running towards his co-workers, carrying the statue. Batman through a net at him, causing him to trip and fall. The statue clattered to the ground and then glowed green. A see-through ghost of a giant monster appeared. Then quite immediately it materialized.

"This is over my pay roll," Shade muttered and cast his shadows all over the place. He and the other villains, save Copperhead and Volcana, got away. The other Justice League founders flew in.

The monster crushed a car near his feet. He appeared to be made out of stone, a giant gray stout humanoid. The League fought against the monster but it seemed to have no weakness. Superman's strength was of no use. Wonder Woman's lasso slowed him down but it wasn't big enough to secure his arms and he still did a lot of damage.

"Damn this thing," Green Lantern said, grimacing as he stood up.

"I cannot pinpoint a weakness," said J'onn.

Superman and Flash looked down the street as everything slowed around except one person, in a green sweatshirt. The Green Speedster was running towards them at super speed. She was in front of the monster in a split mili-second, one sword drawn. She lands on the shoulder of the monster and then jams one of her swords into the junction where his shoulder met his neck. He stopped moving all together. Then disappears. The small statue appears, falling out of the sky. She reaches out, grabbing the end of the statue just as Superman flies up at super speed and grabs the other end of the statue. She sheaths her sword.

The green speedster hangs there, holding on to a little statue in the middle of the street twelve feet up.

"Green," Flash greets, waving wildly. She twists her body around and waves at him, giving him a raised eyebrow.

Superman lowers himself to the ground. "Give it, give it, give it," she whimpers, pulling at the small statue. Superman, as always, is holding the thing very gently.

"Were you working with The Shade?" Superman demands.

"Who? No. I don't know who you're talking about. Now give it!" She pulls on the statue harder this time.

"It's not yours and it's dangerous." Superman tells her, raising the statue a little higher so now she's on her toes, just to hold onto it.

"It is mine and I'll make it un-dangerous," she replies cheekily, now trying to twist the statue out of Superman's grip.

"You do know who you're up against, don't you?" Superman finally asks, slightly peeved with her.

"A pretty boy?" She smirks at him. He glares down at her and lifts the statue above his head so now she's hanging in the air.

"We should give her the statue," J'onn says, breaking up the cat fight between Superman and the small thief.

"What?" Flash asks, wide-eyed in surprise.

"By giving her the statue we can ensure it won't harm anyone else. She plans to cleanse the statues." Manhunter explains.

"Exactly. So give it!" She pulls down and Superman lets go, letting her tumble backwards. Glaring at Superman, she makes a soft "hmph" and rubs the statue.

"Why didn't you just say that in the begining?" Flash asks, waving his arms at her.

"Why should I have? It was none of your business. It was all the stupid museum's fault. Not letting me take them for a week so I could make sure they stayed sealed." The green speedster explains, giving a high and mighty look at Flash.

"You're rather...unconventional," Superman came very close to insulting a woman.

"Shaddup," she grumbles.

"So you're a magic user?" Superman asks.

"No. My job is to move the statues securely from the museum to my boss who's the magician." She explains.

"The d'Or," J'onn starts, "is a magic guild that works with dangerous items between dimensions. That is who she works for."

"That's top secret, you know," she mumbles.

"Who are you, anyway?" Flash asks, walking over to her at a painfully human speed. "I can't just keep callin' you Green, now can I?" He flirts casually.

"Ben Ryan."

"You're a woman."

"Yes." She looks insulted.

"That's a boy name," Flash says indignantly.

"Ben_ita_ Ryan!"

* * *

**Note:** Not exactly happy with this but I put a bit more effort into this than I did the first chapter; ended up being twice as long. I tried to make Flash more in character by making him more flirtatious and teasing, but I don't think I did him justice. Hah pun! The word d'Or loosely translates into golden.


End file.
